


Painting Parallel

by HamishHolmes



Series: Parallels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel paint a room each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel's Kitchen

Gabriel opened the paint can and pushed his brush in deep. The bright blue paint swirled around the bristles and Gabe looked at the colour. It truly was beautiful he thought, before pulling the brush out and running it along the side of the tin. A single drop of paint dribbled down the outside of the can and onto the dust sheet. He stood up and began to paint the kitchen wall electric blue. The first wall took him forever as he meticulously removed runs and brush strokes until it looked perfect. He stopped and put the kettle on, needing a coffee before he continued. Beverage prepared, he placed it on the floor and continued to paint. After about 2 hours the first coat was finished and Gabriel sat back to take a good look at it. Fabulous. Sammy was going to be really surprised when he came home to find their kitchen neatly painted and decorated. He wiped his forehead, smearing unnoticed paint across it. He picked up the cup, leaving a hand print on it and stuck it in the dishwasher. He washed his hands and removed the dust sheet, remembering five minutes later that it would need a second coat. He growled in frustration and left the dust sheet in the hall so that he could lay it again when the paint was dry. He spent the next couple of hours shopping for blue appliances. A blue and silver toaster and a new silver kettle were bought, along with blue tea-towels. Then he stopped by one of his favourite shops to pick up his special order. Then he headed home, re-spread the dust sheet and painted another coat.

When Sam came home, he found a neatly painted kitchen complete with furnishings and a large canvas showing a photo of him giving Gabriel a piggy-back.

“It’s wonderful Gabe. It’s perfect,” he said, looking down at the smear of blue paint on his partner’s forehead.

“Well, not quite perfect,” said Gabriel gesturing up high.

Sam looked up and spotted a neat rim of white round the top of the room where Gabriel hadn’t quite been able o reach. When Sam stopped laughing, he got out the dust sheets and painted the top of the room, still smirking down at Gabriel.


	2. Sammy's Living Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sammy's tun and he likes the wallpaper.

Sam opened the tin of wall paper paste and began to lather it onto the back of the current strip. Then he placed it on and smoothed it against the wall until it was as flat as the wall was. He continued along the wall till it was all covered except the last strip on either side. Then he flicked open the paint lid and dipped his roller in. He began to paint the three remaining walls. The radio was playing quietly in the corner, but then _Almost Lover_ came on, and he turned it up, loud. He bounced along as he painted singing to their song and laughing. Eventually, he reached the point where the first coat was all done and he sat down on a deck chair in the back garden with a cold beer n his hand. He sat that way until the paint was dry, just musing and wondering. Then, after a couple of hours, he stood, trenched and painted another coat. He popped out to the shops, in an old pickup truck. He hefted furniture into the back and picked up soft furnishings from all around.

He headed back and lifted the sofa through the hallway, almost knocking over a beautiful statuette that Gabriel had bought him for their first year anniversary. He positioned the sofa under the window that faced onto the road. Then he remembered that he still had to put up some more wallpaper so he did the last two strips as quickly as possible, so that he could get back to putting the furniture in. The coffee table and armchair went in next and then a load of dust-sheets were removed and thrown away. Then he placed cushions and photographs around the room. As a final touch, he tucked a bow over the new television that he’d said he wasn’t getting Gabe, but got him it anyway. 

He watched as Gabriel’s car pulled into the driveway and the sound of the engine roared in his ears. The key in the lock quickened his heartbeat. He couldn’t wait to see what Gabe thought. The man in question dumped his bag unceremoniously in the hallway.

“Hey Sammy!” Gabriel called loudly, not knowing where his lover was.

“In the living room, Gabe,” Sam said, reclining slightly on the sofa. 

Gabriel walked into the room and said nothing. This was weird; the man constantly babbled on about something, all the time. 

“Do you like it?” asked Sam, wondering if it was that bad.

“Sam, that’s beautiful!” Gabriel yelled, jumping into his arms and kissing his face, “you are the perfect man!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware that painting a room takes longer than this and doesn't always require multiple coats.


End file.
